


Doodle Writings (Shallureith)

by ThirteenSocks



Series: Doodle Writing [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mpreg, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnant Keith (Voltron), cis mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenSocks/pseuds/ThirteenSocks
Summary: Collection of my doodle writings and AUs from TumblrSeries





	1. Jogging Fam

Shiro, Allura, and Keith would be the ultimate power relationship tbh.

You can’t tell me they don’t all wake up at 4am to get ready for their morning jog. Shiro taking their clothes from the drier while Keith takes outthe frozen fruits to make their juices and Allura gets their sports watches set. They absolutely do stretching before (and on weekends it gets heated; they arrive home with pulses thrumming and sweat dripping, and for some Uknown Reason the shower afterwards is over an hour long). Fellow early risers are rewarded with getting to see these three absolute babes jogging in their sexy, matching designer outfits (Allura being daughter to a powerful family has influenced her taste, thus upgrading their whole collective wardrobes).

The jog is, naturally, just the beginning. On the days their schedules allow, they hit up the gym afterwards. It always surprises new people that Allura and Keith can lift more than Shiro, given that Shiro is built like a tank, and the other two’s muscle camoflagues itself pretty well.

All-in-all, they’re the towns most intimidating spouses.

At least until you find out there’s no sweeter family.


	2. Single Parent Keith

Single parent Keith who dropped out of school to take care of his daughter and works several jobs to keep a roof over her head. Shiro and Allura, who are work ”spouses,” are on a lunch date when Keith serves them their meal. Their mutual pining for him draws them together. They start to frequent the place until they get the courage to ask about Keith.

Getting to know him and being allowed in his life is a slow process. But given time, the three of them start meeting up. Eventually it’s the four of them. Keith is proud and hardworking. He doesn’t immediately take to Shiro and Allura’s offer to live with them. It’s the prospect of his daughtr living comfortably that puts aside all reservations.

The two help Keith gets his GED and then apply to university.

Keith loves that he can take his degree from home, where he takes care of the home and gets to see his daughter.

She falls in love with her dad’s partners, and soon enough the three are officially together.

Keith gets pregnant again. They don’t pursue finding out if Shiro or Allura is the father. This child is all of theirs, as far as anyone is concerned.

The house gets loud as they welcome another baby girl but it’s the best kind of loud.


	3. Pregnant Keith

Keith Yorak Shirogane is a strong independent man. He’s strong. He’s independent. He’s strongly independent. He’s every bit the raging fire that scorches everything in its wake slowing only when all has burned and there’s nothing left to feed the flames. As the red paladin he was always the one who went first, who hit the fastest, who pre-empted empting. Those raw instincts and lack of inhibition served the black paladin greatly, first Shiro and then Allura. Which, in hindsight, was likely a factor in this whole predicament.

Keith is Keith because of those traits. And just as they called out to Red and made her reach back towards him, telling him he had a home and there was a place for who he was, the traits called out to something inside of Shiro and Allura.

What was fierce on the battlefield was powerful in connection. Emotionally and physically. The war was not long ended before Keith found himself sandwiched and bred. First heat off suppressants and Shiro and Allura had stuffed their proverbial bun in Keith’s proverbial oven.

Which is fine.

What isn’t fine is that somehow the two have forgotten that he’s the same man who roughed it alone in the desert shack as a young teen. Instead the two have been coddling him. From breakfast in bed, to massages, to trying to keep him immobile, his spouses seem to think being pregnant is as good as being incapacitated.

So, being the strong and independent man that he is, he’s taken matters into his own hands.

He taps open his tablet and navigates to the bookmarked page. He can’t take it any more. He can’t keep relying on them for everything. All he wants is for things to be smooth. So, he inputs Hunk’s address into the shipping information, making a mental note to text Hunk later (which pregnancy brain will probably not remember). Keith will finally have smooth legs again.

God bless the razor extension tool, he weeps.

He’s a strong, independent man, and in 3-5 business days he’ll shave his legs himself.


	4. Thanksgiving Nap

Keith is snoozing on the floor. Shiro watched him clear his plate faster than it took for the rest of them all to settle into the table with theirs. It was unspoken that Keith would get to eat first. Lance had grumbled that it was unfair until Hunk whapped Lance’s hand with the rubber spatula. ”He’s pregnant, dude,” Hunk spoke in that way that makes anyone and everyone just listen. Lance quipped that he should get pregnant. Which launched a heated conversation. By the time Shiro was sitting down to eat, Keith was making his way to the living room.

Allura is curled behind him. She waves at Shiro with the hand draped around Keith’s baby bump smiles. Though Shiro mimes the act of eating at her, she shakes her head and buries it in Keith’s hair.

He’s not sure which alpha is more proud, himself or her.

It takes awhile before the rest of the table can coax Shiro’s attention from his mates.


	5. Surrogate Allura

Shallureith concept where Keith and Shiro are looking for a surrogate and find Allura. They bond throughout the pregnancy, each coming to fall in love with her, and her with them. When their baby is finally born, they’ve all moved in together and have become a partnered trio. By the time their baby is a few months old, the three can’t imagine there was ever a time they weren’t together. Allura finds it so dear when the two act like gentleman. For one because they only do it for the small things, and two because they do that knowing she’s capable of so much, oftentimes more than them, but they want her to know she’s their queen. She loves that the two of them don’t feel in any way emasculated by her taking charge a lot of the times, as they’re mature and comfortable and confident in their masculinity.

Sometimes she likes to mess with them and will rearrange their names on the chore board giving the others all the ””women’s”” work, as she places her name magnet under the house maintainence like fixing the plumbing or building some shelving. Keith always gives that one-courner smile, a snort, and sweeps her up in a hug with kisses when he sees it. Shiro lets her know if she needs someone to hand her the tools.

It’s freedom for her. She has a job when she wants one, trading off with one of the others for staying at home for their child. And when she doesn’t, they cover for her. They have a modest house, even though they could well afford larger, but it’s not important to them to have anything but a cozy place where they’re all together.

Her career takes off. She’s always been the type of personality that would lead. And she ends up a ceo. Keith finds happiness in being a freelance artist and home decorater while staying home being dad. Shiro works in social services, it brings him meaning, and keeps him busy.


End file.
